


The Infamous Hunter

by MarbleFox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Van Helsing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleFox/pseuds/MarbleFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***NAME, TAGS, AND CHARACTERS WILL BE EDITED***</p><p>Like the great Van Helsing before him, Jean Kirschtein was born to kill. It's the only thing he's ever been good at. He lives in a French cathedral where his skill set is put to good use. Destroy the unholy and kill all the evil from this world. One job, however, comes with an unwanted partner and Jean has to learn to play nice with others. Unbeknownst to him, this partner will turn his world completely upsidedown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infamous Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I fucking LOVE the 2004 Van Helsing movie and I've had this au in my notes forever. It's only one chapter and will be like that for a while until I get my gladiator au farther ahead than what it is now. Other languages will be featured in this story, but I cannot guarantee that it will be accurate, for I am American and I need a damn translator. So don't bite my head off if something's not right. I tried. Translations, if any for the chapter, will be in the end notes.

Ah.. A well deserved day off. I've been working down to the bone lately. Kill this here, kill that there and so on and so forth. It fells good to rest my overworked muscles.

 

I'm taking a much needed nap on my sofa in the underground living areas of the cathedral only to be rudely awakened by a short man with a stick up his ass.

 

" _Oi! Kirschtein!_ " I get a slap across the face with ha handful of papers and I sit up quickly in surprise, " _Vous avez in emploi. Voici vos informations damnées._ "

 

So he's gonna play the French game today, eh? Well, it takes two to tango.

 

" _Vraiment maintenant? Qu'est-ce, mon Cheri Levi?_ "

 

 _Le commandant de bord_ gives me a stern glare that I rebound with a shit-eating smile. It's clear that he's in no mood to goof off, but this is Levi we're talking about here.

 

"Don't give me that look you damned brat! You heard what I said."

 

" _Damnés est juste. Et de you the façon, vous êtes juste jaloux parce que j'ai un accent meilleur que vous faites._ " He those the mission papers at my face. I deserved that. I just sit there and laugh. He always seems so pissed. It's hilarious.

 

"Levi! It's all in good jest! Lighten up, will ya? After all: _Vous ne blâmez pas un gosse de pauvre, damné. Le feriez-vous?_ " I attempt my best kicked-puppy eyes which he looks down upon with his signature frown. I sicker and look down at the jumbled mission report.

 

_**___________________________________** _

_**Area: Berlin, Germany** _

 

_**Subject: Grisha Jeager, human** _

 

_**Abilities: Transformation into a muscular, crazed, and blood thirsty humanoid.** _

 

_**Targets: Mostly younger women, but will kill others if interfered.** _

 

_**Dangers: Almost lightning quick, amazing reflexes, and unheard of strength. Extremely dangerous. Experienced only.** _

 

_**Cure: None known.** _

_**___________________________________** _

_**Background: Grisha Jeager is a man of unknown origin. Believed to have grown up in Berlin, Jeager is a renowned doctor. He has helped stop the beginning signs of a plague outbreak. Jeager has also created some of his own serums and medicines, but only a few don't have permanent and disfiguring side effects. Greif-stricken by the sudden death of his wife and his failed advances in medicine, Jeager loses all control. He starts drinking mixtures of his failed attempts and various types of alcohol. Resulting in his ability to transform. Jeager has been missing ever since.** _

_**___________________________________** _

There are also a few drawn reports of both Grisha and his monster counterpart.

 

"From what we have gathered," Levi crosses his arms over is chest. "Dr. Jeager has been hunted by the police for a while now. Some say his 'scientific experiments' were anything but humane."

 

"It says that he had he had a wife. What about kids?"

 

"He does have a son and adopted daughter, but they're grown and already think that their father is dead so no worries."

 

"That's a relief. So, Berlin, huh? Quite the trip from the cathedral."

 

"Yes, but you and Armin are booked for a train tomorrow. You will be disguised as a traveling merchant the name you will be under is Douglass Huart. And, of course, you won't be carrying actual merchandize but your weapons." Levi says all this while he pulls out a cigarette. He lights it and takes a drag, "Now, am I missing anything?"

 

"Nope. As thorough as always," I stand up and stretch. "Now, when do we leave?"

 

"8:00 a.m. Sharp."

 

I huff. There goes the rest of my day off. I'll be packing the whole night through. I never was good at packing. "I guess I'll get to packing then. _Bonne unit, ma chérie Levi_."

 

And with that, I leave the room. I can feel Levi's eyes glare daggers into my back. 

**Author's Note:**

> •Oi! Kirschtein! Vous avez in emploi. Voici vos informations damnées. = Oi! Kirschtein! You have a job. Here is your damned information.  
> •Vraiment maintenant? Qu'est-ce, mon Cheri Levi? = Really now? What is it, my darling Levi?  
> •Le commandant de bord = The captain  
> •Damnés est juste. Et de you the façon, vous êtes juste jaloux parce que j'ai un accent meilleur que vous faites. = Damned is right. And anyways you're just jealous because I have a better accent than you.  
> •Vous ne blâmez pas un gosse de pauvre, damné. Le feriez-vous? = You wouldn't blame a poor, damned brat. Would you?  
> •Bonne unit, ma chérie Levi. = Goodnight, my darling Levi.


End file.
